Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device improved in reducing light leakage occurring between a display panel and a mold frame.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices are categorized into a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electrophoretic display (EPD) and the like according to methods of light emission.
The display device may include a display panel and a mold frame configured to support and fix the display panel. In order to reduce the thickness of the display device, slim type display devices have been recently suggested, wherein the display panel is directly attached to the mold frame using a double-sided tape and the like.
The double-sided tape having a quadrilateral loop shape may be used to attach an edge portion of a rear surface of the display panel to the mold frame. In general, the double-sided tape having a quadrilateral loop shape is formed by removing a center portion of a double-sided tape having a quadrilateral shape, which may waste material and increase manufacturing cost.
On the other hand, a method of attaching the display panel to the mold frame using a split-type double-sided tape having a quadrilateral loop shape is suggested, but light leakage may occur at a gap between each split double-sided tape.
It is to be understood that this background section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and, as such is disclosed herein, the background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.